


Warmth in Many Forms

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shumako Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Ren comes home from a tough day at work and walking in the cold winter weather. Makoto and little baby Maeko offering some warmth with support of some blankets and a fireplace.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Warmth in Many Forms

Heading back from Leblanc had never been more miserable for Ren. It was a cold winter causing goosebumps to form on Ren’s skin even with the warm clothes on the cold winds and icy rain that was pouring down was breaching the warmth he was trying to cling on to. Luckily the apartment he shared with his wife Makoto wasn’t too far from the café tucked away in the backstreets. What kept Ren going, however, was the knowledge that he would soon be home in the warm embrace of his wife and the small baby girl he adored so much.

Makoto never had imagined life as a stay at home mother but with how much she wanted to take care of her daughter Maeko she felt it was worth pushing her dream to the side. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace watching her daughter crawl around. She was now 7 months old and was happily crawling around and investigating her surroundings. A gentle knock on the door took the attention of Makoto while Maeko looked up at her mother as a jingling of keys could be heard before the door opened revealing the soaked and shivering Ren.

“Ren! You’re drenched head to toe,” Makoto said as she quickly got up walking over to Ren to help him take off his coat.

“Y...Yeah. Started raining on the way home,” Ren replied in a shiver taking his soaked shoes off as his coat was hung up.

Makoto shook her head. “Come on, Ren. You could have called me to pick you up.”

“Well…I didn’t want to disturb you or Maeko.”

“That doesn’t matter, Ren. You always know I want to help with anything and Maeko wouldn’t mind either. Now get your bum to the fireplace while I get you some blankets,” Makoto said as she walked off to the bedroom.

Ren knew not to argue with Makoto. After all, what she was saying was right, he did know that he could have just called Makoto and waited at Leblanc but he was thinking of his family first and perhaps wanting to save fuel as well. Ren made his way over to the fireplace where little Maeko was waiting on hand and knees. Upon seeing her father she happily gurgled making her smile that could melt any heart including Ren’s. 

“Hey my little princess. Keeping warm?” Ren asked the baby girl as Ren kneeled down to pick up Maeko. 

Maeko gurgled in reply as she giggled. Ren didn’t need a fireplace as long as Maeko was around with that smile of hers. Ren felt himself shiver again making him second guess that perhaps the fireplace and Maeko combined were needed.

“I hope Maeko is scolding you for not calling for a ride,” Makoto said as she returned with a couple of blankets.

“I’d be worried if this was her scolding face. Perhaps she will have a Nijima glare like you and Sae.”

Makoto rolled her eyes as she placed the blankets around Ren before leaning down next to him. “If she does you’ll certainly be losing any sort of battle with her.”

Ren chuckled as he relaxed with the blankets while also holding Maeko in his arms. “I would have liked to have an immunity to it by now but I don’t think it’ll be possible.”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile a little before wrapping an arm around Ren. “How was work by the way?” 

Ren frowned a little letting out a sigh. “Well, it could have been better. Customer after customer and I somehow managed to forget to resupply for the day so I ran out of curry ingredients. So had to run quickly while leaving Futaba in charge which she almost panicked. Just one of those rare days.”

“And when all was said and done you decided to make your way home in that horrible weather outside. You weren’t thinking straight were you?” Makoto asked as she stared at Ren a small frown on her face.

Ren could only nod. “I just wanted to get home quickly and be with you and Maeko. Didn’t really consider the weather, wind, rain or shine I’d walk through it to get to you two.”

Makoto pecked Ren’s lips lovingly as she wrapped both arms around Ren and gently squeezing him. “I appreciate knowing that and I’m sure Maeko does too but we both want to make sure you don’t get sick or drenched as you did. Still, I’m glad you’re home.”

Maeko gurgled again in agreeance to what her mother said but it earned a laugh from Makoto and Ren as they cuddled together in front of the warm fire as they spent some well-deserved family time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
